supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Yong-il Cap
Biography Yong-il Cap (born May 15, 2018 in Pyongyang, North Korea) is one of Marci and Matthew's adoptive sons, he is the third oldest vigintuplet, only succeeded by Ji-Min, who is the second oldest and the eldest Min-ki, his parents died before he was adopted and spent crying in the orphanage at age 4 until at the age of 8, where he and his siblings were adopted by the Matthew and Marci Appearance Yong-il is a slim young man or above average height, being 5'7, taller than the average North Korean teenager, he wears black damaged jeans, a green damaged hoodie and white slippers, while working for Team Terrific 10, he wears a Korean People's Army uniform, he has a North Korean flag tattoos on his hands and abdomen and chest and a Communist Hammer and Sickle tattoo on his back in a tribal manner, including the words N-O-R-T-H tattoos on his fingers with one letter on each finger and K-O-R-E-A on the other hand on each finger. When working at his after-school part time job at the Starbucks cafe, his tattoos are concealed as required by job's policy, an undamaged and fresh pair of khaki slacks, a fresh black polo shirt and a pair of black work shoes along with a green apron provided by his job. Personality He is laid-back, yet also timid and is almost calmly seen smiling, the only times he doesn't smile is when someone hurts his siblings, someone ordering him unless it is Another Marie, and embarrased He is becomes violent and aggressive when someone hurts his Japanese siblings. Family Tree *Father: Matthew Cap *Mother: Marci Cap *Brothers: Han-yong Cap, Jong-nam Cap, Sang-Ook Cap, Jong-Chul Cap, Jong-un Cap, Yong-rim Cap, Pong-ju Cap, Min-ki Cap, Woo-sung Cap, Tae-won Cap, Sun-woo Cap, Young-Chul Cap *Sisters: Hye-rim Cap, Hye-rang Cap, Young-Hee Cap, Min-Jung Cap, Ji min Cap, Young-mi Cap, Min-seo Cap Team Terrific 10's Union of Koreans In Supernanny: The Theory Animated Relationships Matthew Marci Ji-Min Min-Ki Min-seo Min-Jung Satoshi Mako Yusuke Yoshi Toshio Takao Hiromi Mao Hikari Shizuka Yukina Hitomi Sakura Trivia *He and his siblings have been mistaken for a gang a lot. *The way he gets to school is a motorcycle. *His favorite video game is MadWorld *His favorite movie is Final Destination *His favorite TV show is Dexter *He hates Justin Bieber and girly stuff like Frozen, Hello Kitty, Disney Princess, Shopkins and My Little Pony Friendship is Magic *He has severe asthma and is severely allergic to peanuts, which could kill him. *He has an after school part-time job at Starbucks Future Category:Males Category:Boys Category:Children Category:Teenagers Category:Brothers Category:Younger Brothers Category:Older Brothers Category:Vigintuplets Category:Vigintuplet Siblings Category:Fraternal Vigintuplets Category:Fraternal Vigintuplet Siblings Category:Sons Category:People Category:People from North Korea Category:People adopted from North Korea Category:People adopted from Asia Category:Children adopted from foreign countries Category:Children from North Korea Category:Children adopted from North Korea Category:Children adopted from Asia Category:Adopted Children Category:Adopted Sons Category:Boys from North Korea Category:Boys adopted from North Korea Category:Boys adopted from Asia Category:People born in 2018 Category:People born in May Category:People from New York Category:Heroes Category:Team Terrific 10 Members